Another Love Triangle
by Xaindra and Xavier
Summary: At the burg of World Domination, Voldemort is nearly there but when rumors of a tyrant President competing against him causes as a threat. Conflicts shall rise to result in Another Love Triangle. Voldemort/Coin/Snow. Who will rule the World?


_This story is written by the amazing Horch and co-written by DeathXByXChocolate. And neither of us own anything in this story._

* * *

><p>"My lord," Bellatrix purred. Voldemort turned to her. "Oh, my <em>lord…<em>"

"My lord!" Voldemort heard someone exclaim. He spun around and was met by the sight of a panting Lucius Malfroy. "My lord, something… some_one_… President… Snow…" Lucius muttered a string of words while Voldemort stared at him rudely.

"Speak properly, Lucius!" Voldemort said sharply. He raised his wand, and mumbled a curse.

"I… My lord," Lucius said, fearing the wand. "There's someone named President Snow who… who…" Lucius realized he was going nowhere, but decided not to stop talking. He wasn't going to be as cowardly as his ancestor, the original Lucius Malfroy. "He is currently the president of a nation known as Panem, and he wants to rule the rest of the world, too."

"Nonsense!" Voldemort pointed his wand at Lucius. "Tell the truth, now."

"I am telling the truth, my lord," Lucius replied. The death eater went down onto his knees before his master as Voldemort circled him, his wand drawn and ready to strike.

Bellatrix giggled. "Punish him, my lord! Punish him!" She sang as she clapped her hands gleefully, Lucius scowled at his cousin-in-law. She was a torn on his wife's side, more importantly his side.

Tapping his wand against his chin, Voldemort thought for a moment. If it was true indeed that there was another man trying to rise into power to control the muggle world, then what could he do to stop him. More importantly so that he, himself could rule the muggle world. "Where exactly did you hear this utter lie, Lucius?" Turning his attention back to the death eater before him.

"In... Diagon Alley, My lord... there was a hush of rumors... it was about a man who hosted this game," Lucius spoke in a rushed and spluttered voice. "Each year... there's a hunger game..."

"What is, a hunger game, Lucius?" Voldemort asked. The name had caught his full attention, was it a way to train the muggles into his bidding, or was a punishment to enslave rebels? Or a type of activity to kill unwanted treats.

Running up to Voldemort, Bellatrix came to his side and whispered. "It could be a lie, My lord." Lucius gritted his teeth as Bellatrix sent glances his way. "Let me go and confirm those rumors, after all... _Where do you think all the traitors and moles come from..._ _The Malfroys, of course_." Bellatrix said the last part in purrs and whispers as she leaned to Voldemort's side.

Voldemort thought for a moment, tapping his finger against him chin.

"I never asked for you opinion, Bellatrix." He finally said. Sinking away, Bellatrix glanced to the ground. Lucius let a triumphant smile escape his lips, but it soon vanished as Voldemort held his wand against his own chin. "I never got my answer, Lucius."A faint glow was forming around the dark lord's wand.

He was prepared to cast a curse.

Gulping, Lucius explained. "Every year... there is a game, two kids between twelve to eighteen are reaped," Bellatrix perked up a bit as her head raised a bit to listen more clearly. "A girl and a boy are chosen from the twelve districts of Panem... each district specializes in a certain area... and they are sent to the area to be killed,"

Voldemort was circling Lucius as his long attire dragged on the ground.

"Only one can get out."Lucius finished.

"Interesting, may I know of your sources?" Voldemort traced his finger along his wand glancing towards Lucius now and then.

"Diagon Alley, My lord." Lucius answered. He looked back to the ground, averting his eyes away from the glowing wand and his master. "Rumors have it, a former wizard had participated in these games to study the muggles ways."

Bellatrix squealed in delight. "Did the wizard die! Did he or she die!" Clapping to herself.

"No. _She_ is alive, although. Her mind is no longer sane," Lucius said, Bellatrix frowned. She was hoping for a more bloodthirsty result of death. "You may approach her, My lord. But I am afraid, the ministry of magic had tried but utterly failed. She had threatened to reveal our existence if we did not leave her to be, she has not used magic in over five years."

"And?" Voldemort asked. He was growing rather avid with all the suspense Lucius was giving him. While he was here listening to a child's tale, his new found rival, President Snow could already be plotting a way to overthrow the rulers of the muggles and take control. "Come on. Spit it out, Lucius. There has to be a name for this wizard, you must have heard something!" He yelled. Arms ready to spike a hex or curse at Lucius any moment now.

"Her name is...Annie Cresta," Lucius spluttered. Bellatrix looked up as she grinned viciously. "She was a Gryffindor at Hogwarts, My lord." Bellatrix began clapping wildly like a little girl.

"I know who she is." Voldemort stated, sharply. "She was a few years below me, but I knew who she was." Voldemort recalled.

Annie Cresta. She was only in her first year when Tom Riddle was on his final year. She was one of the only pure-blood wizards to become a Gryffindor if you didn't count the Weasleys. He had passed her in the hallways, her beauty was had never gone unnoticed. Dark whisks of brown hair always flowed loosely, her shimmer sea green eyes spelled mystery.

But if all that had gone to a waste, Voldemort couldn't help but smile to hear that she has gone insane and I now living in the muggle world. He wasn't sure, but she had to be at least around twenty or more now. Although Voldemort doubted it that she actually aged passed twenty, she must have at least put a spell on her appearance or age to make her younger.

So who will he send to confront her?

Voldemort thought for a moment. "Bellatrix," The death eater began giggling as she glided to her master. "Pay our former fellow wizard a visit will you."

"Of course, _My lord._" Bellatrix purred. She soon added, "I won't fail you, like this _thing _before you." She disappeared as Lucius growled.

"As for you, Lucius," A smiled played on the dark lord's lips.

* * *

><p><em>What will happen next?<br>_


End file.
